httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fjara Thorstabitur
This OC character, Fjara, has been successful adopting a Lullaby WaveWhisper! This fan-species was created by SOD Forum user Witcherforever on the thread: "Lullaby WaveWhisper ~Customizable Adoptables~" Friends and Foes "To Port! TO PORT!" Someone shouted across the ship. The fishermen scrambled to man the oars and sail ropes, while someone pulled heavily on the steer-board. Fjara grabbed up an oar on the port side and pushed against the forward motion of the boat, along with her crew mates. The skies were bright with few clouds, yet the ocean churned malevolently to her left. The water welled up in places, as if trying to keep something submerged. A tell-tale tail finally broke the surface, a greenish striped fan shape. It was huge. It was a Scauldron's tail. It was followed by a blue pelican head of another Scauldron that roared in fury before submerging in the waters again. For a moment the sea only frothed at that spot, but then fountained upward, spraying the ship, as the green Scauldron raised up from the surface, firmly lathed onto another dragon just above its pectoral in. This third dragon was not a Scauldron, but rather looked to be a long, sinuous Lullaby WaveWhisper. The WaveWhisper screamed in rage, somehow making its sing-song voice sound quite fearsome, and fully bit the Scauldron on its shoulder near its wing. They both crashed into the dark waters again, gnawing on each others' hides. The sea stopped its agitation and settled down. The ship had turned away from the area of roiling dragons. Fjara hoped the monsters moved on, and did not reappear right below the ship. Angry dragons did not always watch where they were going, and a Scauldron or WaveWhisper could sink a smaller fishing vessel like theirs. "Mayhap fighting over food," Fjara said to her younger sister, Beita. She received a chirp in response from Beita's dragon, Hvasseggr, a Thorn Devil they had rescued from near death. He was thriving now, finally, after a long recovery. He could not fly, but his strong muscular legs proved to be very sea-worthy on their rocking ship. Beita was even teaching him useful tricks pushing and pulling things under command, and he could bounce around the ship nimbly in no time, instead of crawling over and under beams and rigging like a human. Just as the fishermen started moving back to their original task of fishing this area that was rich in cod and herring, the sea erupted once more. The green Scauldron rose up gasping for air. Its left side seemed still and limp. He floundered about with one wing. The blue Scauldron swam up underneath him and rumbled worriedly, and took him beneath the waves again. Those two did not resurface again. "What was wrong with him?" Beita asked "A WaveWhisper's bite is paralysing," Fjara replied. Her sister was a tad soft-hearted, which is how they ended up with a Thorn Devil aboard in the first place. "They paralyze their prey sometimes, so a dragon as big as a Scauldron should still be able to move some. Besides, he's got the other to help him out." Beita nodded, satisfied briefly, but then furrowed her brow. "But don't Scauldrons have venom, too?" Fjara nodded. No telling what happened to the WaveWhisper, though she had to admit, she had been a lovely shade of purple. "We've got fish to catch," she stopped her gawking and joined the others in unrolling the nets. "But look!" Beita grabbed her shoulder roughly and pointed out to sea again. A dark blue crest slid slowly out of the water, attached to a long purple body. The WaveWhisper rose to the surface a floated limply on the waves. She flared her nostrils wide, breathing in air, and flicking a fin now and again. She groaned. "She was poisoned, too!" Beita said excitedly. A few of their crew mates groaned themselves, knowing what was coming next. "What does Scauldron venom do? Maybe we can help her?" as asked her older sister. Fjara sighed inwardly. Sometimes she didn't know how her sister was able to be as good a fisherwoman as she was, since much of it involved wrenching animals from the sea and dispatching them. "I'm not sure what Scauldron venom does to other dragons, but as I understand it, it can kill a man in a day's time," Fjara replied, and then "What in Thor's name can we do for a 50 foot dragon?" she asked, more to the point. Beita looked horrified. Hvasseggr nudged her comfortingly. Fjara tried to not to admit to herself, but a dragon's loyalty and affection seemed a pleasant thing to have. She was glad for her sister that she had Hvasseggr. "But this dragon is far larger than a man, so she probably won't die. Just wounded, is all," Fjara tried to sound confident. Beita's eyebrows furrowed again, and then she looked up at the captain with said eyes. The captain also happened to be one of the sister's many uncles. Their entire family, even from generations past, were fisher people. The stout, wild-bearded captain stared back, wondering what was going through her mind, and then he threw up his hands in exacerbation. "You know those things can stir up a wave big enough to flood the ship, dontcha?" he boomed. Fjara intervened. "We'll just hop on the Faering and check'er out. We'll be back to work the net." The captain heaved a colossal sigh. "Man the oars and bring us along side the beast!" he barked. Beita smiled happily and grabbed an oar. Fjara was not convinced this was the best course of action. One thump from the WaveWhisper could damage the ship. But the poor beast was just drifting, and she seemed to be having difficulty keeping her head above water. She really hoped that Scauldron venom was not as deadly to dragons as i was said to be to humans. The ship swung around and gingerly crept toward the dragon. Vikings were excellent sailors and the ship gently drew up along side the purple dragon. Her dark blue sail fin rose up, decorated with white spots. Her reddish eyes rolled back to look at the ship. She groaned nervously and leaned away. In doing so, she sank a little beneath the surface, then wiggled weakly to poke her nose above water. Fjara, Beita, and Hvasseggr leaned over the low side of their ship to peer at her. She had a huge black-tinged weal - the size of a Scauldron's mouth - on her shoulder above her pectoral fin, and another swelling dotted with tooth marks just behind her head fins. Fjara wondered if the latter was causing the most problem. It might be near her ears, and the swelling and the poison might be affecting her sense of balance. As if illustrating the point, the dragon began tilting over again and going belly up. She flipped her tail and wiggled, straining to right herself, and in the process thumped the boat and rocked it dangerously low on the other side. the sailors were barely fazed though; a storm could rock the boat far worse. Fjara saw a gleam in the dragon's eye as she struggled to right herself. The dragon wanted to live. She let out a gurgling soggy roar, but it was mostly drowned by the salty water as it flowed into her mouth. For some reason, Fjara was getting anxious. "She can't even call for help, can she?" Fjara murmured more to herself than to Beita. So it was to be Nature's course, for this dragon to perhaps die out here, alone. Fjara felt sadness for her. "She's not alone ..." Beita murmured back, almost as if reading her sister's thoughts. Fjara thought perhaps even a few of their crew mates looked a little sad viewing the struggles of the magnificent creature. "How the mighty fall," Fjara spoke. "But not yet! We've still got that damaged net, haven't we? Why not make a sling from the boat to keep'er head up?" she addressed her crew mates. Several looked toward the captain in askance. He waved at them to do as she asked. Fjara whirled to Beita and jabbed her finger in her chest. "You! You've been teaching Hvasseggr to fill a sail with his breath, haven't ha? You ought to take the Faering back to Berk and seek out Gothi. We aren't too far out." Beita just stared for a moment and couldn't muster a response. She was interrupted by the Captain anyway. "Oi! We're mighty low on salt to pack the fish in," he proclaimed loudly. "Beita, be on your way to Berk and fetch us more salt. Canna have the catch going bad." "Oh, Yessir, of course!" Beita squeaked out. And so Beita and Hvasseggr jumped into the faering with a barrel of fish for trade to retrieve more salt. They were, in fact, low on the stuff. Though they were surrounded by salted water, there was no means to evaporate it from solution on a ship. The netting that was too damaged for fishing any longer was spread out down the side of the ship and hung in the water. The ends of the loose edge were tied to some of the ship's very long oars, which the crew held out over the water. A hammock of sorts lay in the water under the surface. In an even more astounding bit of maneuvering with the remaining oars, the ship backed up next to the dragon again. The makeshift hammock slid loosely under the WaveWhisper's head and most of her neck. Her eyes grew wider and she wiggled her tail again, which only pushed a bit more of her body onto the net. The crew brought the oars they were holding back toward the ship's side and secured it. The net made a loose sling attached to the ship, on which the WaveWhisper could rest, while keeping her head above water. Her tall dorsal fin was pushing on the net in some places, so it might snap eventually. Fjara and the fishermen were pleased with the work, and pleased more since the dragon struggled very little, probably due to weakness and unbalance. At this point the dragon had probably realized they weren't trying to kill her, but it was most likely unnerving just the same. The Captain spoke up. "Good. Now let's get on with fishing. On the other side of the ship." Fjara and her crew mates started unfurling the good net, but she was stopped by a big hand on her shoulder. "No. YOU are going to make sure that beast doesn't sink this ship!" he said and pushed her back to the other side. Fjara was about to protest, but it was only fitting she do it, though her Captain-Uncle was well aware she'd rather be fishing! "Well at least toss me some fish to clean!" she yelled back and pulled a crate up next to the dragon's head. The dragon rolled to her side again to glare up at her with a baleful eye, wondering what was going to happen next. The Scauldron bite near her ear was getting blacker, and the tooth punctures oozed a little, discoloring the water. Salt water was perhaps the best that could be done to flush wounds on a sea-bound creature. At least she hoped. The dragon floated and Fjara sat and twiddled her thumbs for what seemed like an hour, but really the sun had hardly advanced on its course. "So dragon, what do you call yourself?" Fjara asked conversationally, as if the dragon would reply with a human tongue. The dragon continued to glare at her, watching her for any aggressive moves. "What? No Name? Should I just call you Dragon then? No? Well lets think on it then," Fjara chatted. "Lady of the Sea is a bit of a mouthful. Sea Lady? SeaFin? GemFace? Olga? FinBack? Purple Snake? Sea Snake? Mauve ... MauveWave?" Fjara wrinkled her brow in thought. Typically dragon names sounded so simple, yet it seemed rather hard to come up with something. "Hookfang? No, no, pretty sure that one's taken. Umm, DuskScale. No, doesn't role off the tongue very well. RedEye? BlueFin?" The dragon opened her jaws and sighed, creating a little wave that rocked the boat. "Oi, keep'er steady over there!!" the Captain yelled. Fjara huffed and leaned over. "E's my Uncle. He can be a bit gruff sometimes. But does that mean you like BlueFin?" The dragon said nothing. "Well its as good as any, right? BlueFin. So how are you? Yes, well you are in a bit of a pickle right now, BlueFin. But don't worry, my sister is going to consult Berk's Healer, Gothi." Most Viking ships had fairly low railing, so Fjara leaned way over to get a little closer and stuck out her hand. BlueFin rolled her eye back and tried to focus on her hand. Her pupil enlarged, yet she was unwilling to twist further away and risk loosing this net-sling that was holding her up to air. Fjara's hand touched her scales above the dragon's eye. The scales were smooth and glossy. She scratched the eye ridge - she had heard dragons usually liked that. Hvasseggr certainly liked his hard-to-reach places scratched. BlueFin did nothing, but she wasn't really in a position to withdraw. Fjara fancied she liked it though. Suddenly something smacked into her rear. It was a cod fish. "Fish need to be cleaned," someone yelled, as a few fishermen dumped a pile next to her. It truly had not been very long, and already they had caught some fish! These waters really were a fisherman's - or fishing dragon's - paradise. Fjara retrieved a filet knife and started dispatching fish quickly and tossed the filets to another fisherman who was coating them with in salt and layering them in a barrel. They really did need more salt, it looked like. The pile of chum was growing, too, so Fjara decided to drop some in front of Bluefin's snout. The dragon's nostrils flared nervously, but then her jaws parted as if tasting the water. Fjara could see her pupils decreasing in size and she took that as a sign of the dragon calming, at least a little. She dropped a herring down in front of her, and BlueFin sucked it in. Encouraged, Fjara dropped two more, but on the third - a cod - BlueFin gurgled and seemed to cough, jerking the ship in the process. The dragon closed her eyes in pain. "No! Don't do that!" Fjara jumped up and leaned over and scrubbed her hard on the head. "Don't sleep. You might not wake up again!" As much as she didn't want to admit to herself, she was already getting attached. BlueFin's eyes popped back open and looked sadly up at her. Even that orangish gem-looking growth on her forehead seemed dull. She hoped Beita got back quickly, and she hoped even more that Gothi knew what to do. So Fjara chatted and prattled on to the dragon about her fishing family history, Berk, and how they came by Hvasseggr. She reached down frequently to pat her, and dropped only small fish down to BlueFin. After many hours, when the sun was riding low on the horizon, a blip appeared in the sky and was closing in fast. BlueFin had become increasingly vocal, or tried to be, letting out a groan frequently. Her eyes were dark from fatigue. She looked to Fjara often, as if seeking comfort or help. "Dragon Rider approaching, starboard!" someone bellowed. The blip materialized into a stubby purple Gronckle, with two riders crouched over its head. The fishermen quickly cleared a spot near the Steer Board for the Gronckle to land. Fortunately Gronckles were one of the more compact species. The purple Gronckle hovered a moment above the ship, then dropped down on the ship delicately. The happy Gronckle grumbled a greeting to everyone and seemed to be permanently smiling, in contrast to Gothi, who seemed to permanently frown. The old woman slid off the saddled Gronckle, followed by a slight mousey girl who looked very harrowed. The Girl addressed the crowd. "Uh, Hello. We are here to see about the WaveWhisper? Miss Thorstabitur will be along soon in your boat with some supplies." The Girl looked out to sea. "Where's the dragon?" Then grabbed a large bag from the Gronckle's saddle. Fjara stepped up. "Ahoy, I'm Fjara, the dragon is ..." she didn't finish, as the old woman whisked past her to the side of the ship, followed closely by the Girl. The Girl shot her an apologetic look as they passed. Gothi was a woman of few words - well none really - she was mute. Gothi peered over the railing at BlueFin and sighed and nodded to herself. She reached her staff over and gently prodded the Scauldron bite on the back of the dragon's head. BlueFin eyed her and gurgled. Fjara came up beside the Healer. "There's another near her pectoral fin, under the water. She can't stay upright well, so the net is holding'er up to the air. I think she's in pain." Gothi gave her a look, as if saying - well of course she's in pain! The little apprentice with her spoke up. "Yes, Scauldron bites are very painful. Not just the bite itself, but the swelling it causes, too. People who have been bitten indicate a severe burning sensation in ..." She didn't get to finish because Gothi poked her on the shoulder with her staff, to help her unpack and set up their treatments. The old woman grabbed a few cod fillets from the most recently packed barrel of fish and brought them over to their supplies. The girl took out a wooden box and handed it carefully to Gothi. She lifted the lid a little and took out some cloth-wrapped object. Fjara tried to peer over her shoulder to see what she was doing. Something brown and lumpy? "Its The-Vegetable-That-No-One-..." the apprentice's whisper was cut short by a wrap on the head from Gothi's cane. Fjara stepped back. She didn't want the Girl to be as lumpy as the medicine. Gothi wrapped three of the mysterious treatments tightly in cod fillets, along with some other dried herbs. The Girl then handed them over to Fjara. "Do you think you can get her to eat these?" "I'll surely try. She lost most interest in herring a while ago," Fjara replied. She leaned over the railing and pat BlueFin. "Can you eat these? For me? I'd really like ya to get better, pretty Sea Lady," she murmured to the dragon. Fjara dropped a little chum in the water around the dragon's nose, and then carefully dropped in one cod-wrapped mystery medicine. BlueFin eyed it and sighed. She sucked it in her mouth and swallowed hard. The swelling from the bite was probably pushing on her esophagus. Fjara repeated it two more times, and somehow BlueFin obliged. The dragon wasn't hungry at all, and probably wasn't comfortable swallowing, so she must've done it because Fjara asked or she sensed they were trying to help. Fjara was touched the dragon seemed to trust her. Meanwhile, Gothi had pulled out more things from her bag. She had a small iron pot which she had her Gronckle breathe hot air upon, to heat up - just barely - some pine sap. It looked pretty fresh, and the slight heat made it even stickier. The Healer stirred in more herbs and powders until the sap was well mixed. The apprentice girl then brought the pot over to Fjara with a sticky wooden spoon and a bit of fleece. "Now you need to dry the wounded area and slather this on. Then it must dry. But it dries quickly, though." Fjara frowned. Wasn't this the Healers' job? As if anticipating her thoughts, the girl continued. "You must do it because WaveWhispers are pretty skittish. This one obviously trusts you." This one obviously trusts you. It was odd to hear someone say it aloud. She felt honored, but also had a pang in her chest. Of course she would tend BlueFin. She shucked off as many bits of clothing as she could and still maintain some decency. Fjara leaned in to whisper to the dragon. "Now, my lady, don't be upset. I'm coming in the water with you," Fjara climbed down the net, hoping it would hold. Despite the weather being warm, the water was still chilly, but she got used to it quickly. It was fairly dark now though, and the fishermen lit some lanterns for her to see. Fortunately the sky was clear and the half-moon was bright, too. "Just ease over a little," Fjara said, gently pushing on BlueFin's side. The dragon grumbled questioningly, but obliged. Fjara was essentially in the net with the dragon, half leaning on her and half hanging on the net. The apprentice girl handed down the fleece blanket, and with one hand, Fjara blotted the awful bite wound as dry as could be on a sea creature. Fjara handed the fleece back up, which was replaced by a ladle-full of sticky sap. Some dropped onto her arm. It was warm and tingly, yet a bit cooling, too. "Oi, watch it. That stuff's hard to get off!" "S-sorry! the Girl apologized. Fjara slathered the stuff on the wound, and after successive spoonfuls were handed back and forth, she managed to get the entire area covered. BlueFin shivered, no doubt feeling the tingling sensation. Fjara imagined it might feel odd to the dragon, but soothing. "Steady, BlueFin," she murmured and placed a hand on her side. "It should dry quickly. Probably it will come off in a few days, but by then we hope she'll be well on her way to healing on her own," the Girl said. "Now how to get at the other bite?" Fjara said, more to herself than anyone in particular. BlueFin couldn't roll over very far while in the sling, one because her dorsal fin wouldn't allow for it, and two she might not be able to right herself again. Gothi was miming to her apprentice girl, who tried her best to decipher the old woman's thoughts. Then she turned to Fjara. "We need to wait." When she felt no knock from Gothi's staff due to error, she continued. "The bite you have plastered seems the more critical of the two. If the treatments work and she allows, we can try to plaster the other at a later time." Fjara nodded. She scratched BlueFin over the eye. With the resin dried, BlueFin rolled more sternal. Fjara reluctantly climbed out of the water and let the Gronckle's hot breath dry her out. The next morning, the sun found Fjara draped over the railing asleep, head resting on her arm. BlueFin peered up at her with a much brighter eye. Fjara jerked her head up as she got water splashed on her face. "Huh? What? Oh!" BlueFin rumbled a note or two. "Oh, you look much better!" Fjara exclaimed, delighted. Gothi came over and nodded approval. BlueFin undulated her entire body, making the ship jerk a bit. The dragon clearly had more spunk this morning. They could see through the pine resin that the bite behind her ear had much less swelling, and the blackened area was less spread out. The dragon's balance seemed improved, too, as she rolled back and forth in the net. Gothi tapped the net where it was attached to the boat. "Are you sure she's ready?" Fjara fretted. Gothi nodded. Before untying the netting, they re-heated the sap mixture first and Fjara stripped down again. She clung to the net. The fishermen untied the other end of the net and tossed it over the dragon. The makeshift sling was slack now, and BlueFin lost her support. She floated there for a moment, watching Fjara wave around the ladle of sap. Then she started rolling over. "Oh no! She's not ready yet! BlueFin!" Fjara called out in alarm. But the dragon kept rolling over until she was pretty much belly up. Her cream-colored bottom was much more armored and solid. BlueFin stopped rolling at a precise angle where the second Scauldron bite was facing out of the water, pointing right at Fjara. "Oh you smart lady!" Fjara blotted the wound dry as fast as possible. Of course the dragon could probably hold her breath for exceedingly long amounts of time, but she didn't want to push it. The spoon was handed down multiple times until she had the wound covered. Gothi's Gronckle blew down hot air to speed up drying. The Fjara patted BlueFin firmly and climbed from the water. The dragon floated upside down for a moment longer, then slid into the water deeper, out of view. She resurfaced again, lifting her head clear from the water and peering down at the ship and its crew. She still didn't seem as steady as she ought to be, but certainly was functional. BlueFin sang a short tune, then dove beneath the waves and disappeared. Fjara had not heard the return of Beita and Hvasseggr. Beita gave her a hand up on board. "What'd I miss? Is the dragon alright?" Fjara nodded sadly. "Aye, she'll be fine. She's gone now." Fjara never saw BlueFin again on that fishing trip. But the area was rich with fish, so she and the crew came there often. BlueFin would show up and escort the ship and even play with it a bit. She also helped scare fish into their nets. She always swam up to the ship for a scratch above the eye from Fjara, and to sing a song. Information Name: BlueFin (Not like the tuna, Vikings didn't come across tuna in the cold North waters!) Gender: Female Personality: Wary of any human or boat other than Fjara and her ship. She stays put in her oceanic territory, but follows along and interacts with Fjara and the ship every time they enter her area. With them she is friendly, helpful, and even playful occasionally. She has also, understandably, developed a dislike of Scauldrons. Other Information: The-Vegetable-That-No-One-Dares-Name is the P''otato''. It is a crucial part of "How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse" (Book 4) of the Original HTTYD Book Series. This story somewhat mimics a side story seen there. About Lullaby WaveWhispers: (Quoted directly from creator WitcherForever on the SOD forum topic: "Lullaby WaveWhisper ~Customizable Adoptables~) Fire Type: The dragon produces sonic sounds that travels through water in fast speeds and causes the water to form into massive, powerful waves. Size: 50 feet long Time of day: Daytime only Behavior Traits: These dragons live underwater most of the time, but don’t have gills, much like whales they need to come out on the surface and breathe, before diving again. However when the weather is sunny (their skin dries really slow) they like to spend the day laying on the rock’s near the shore and ‘sing’, much like sirens they have very beautiful voices, but they can’t hypnotize other creatures. They are very friendly to other tidal class dragons, but are very skittish around humans and other class dragons outside their territories. They eat fish and hunt alone, but like to spend time with their kind. When one of their kind is in danger, they won’t hesitate to group up and help them. The females are very shy and skittish, while the male ones won’t be afraid to attack if a human trespasses they’re territory or attacks them. Their last tooth is venomous and paralyzes the dragon’s victim. They can swim really fast, but can’t fly. (The difference is that the male ones have a second tooth and a horn, they also have a strip on their back fin) Related Stories: * Beita Thorstabitur is Fjara's sister, who has a story of her own. Category:Fan-Fiction stories Category:Fanfiction Category:LadyBrasa's Adoption OCs